The Coffe Princess
by kaemiShawol
Summary: Re-post!Mengingat ff SHINee "langka" disini, jadi saya kembali! Key yang tidak sanggup membayar hutang pada onew, taemin yang kehilangan seluruh hartanya lalu bertemu dengan minho, dan Jonghyun sang pemilik "Sun cafe". mereka berlima ditakdirkan bersatu, tapi ketika cinta datang diantara mereka, ego atau persahabatan? onkey, jongkey. 2min
1. Chapter 1

** The Coffee princess**

**Main cast : - Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew**

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Key - yeoja**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**Choi Minho**

**Lee Taemin - yeoja**

**Genre : romance and friendship **

**Rated : T *dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu***

**Disclaimer : SHINee © SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : Warning pertama yang pasti typo, karena udah lama juga saya nggak ngurusin ff, yang kedua ini ff GENDERSWITCH, yang ketiga ini ff ber-chapter, tapi jujur aku sendiri nggak tau sampai chap berapa, jadi mohon kesabarannya. Yah daripada saya cuap-suap nggak jelas disini...**

** HAPPY READING^^**

** OnKey, JongKey n 2Min fic**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut pendek rapi tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan Seoul. terpasang sebuah _earphone _putih ditelingannya, sesekali namja itu mengikuti lirik lagu yang keluar dari earphonenya. Mata besar itu memandang sekeliling mencoba mencari suatu objek yang bagus untuk difoto. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok dihadapannya. Satu sosok dengan tubuh yang kurus, berkulit putih pucat ditambah rambut yang diikat asal. Tapi dibalik semua itu terlihat jelas wajahnya yang cantik.

_Klik!_

Namja itu tersenyum bangga melihat hasil fotonya itu. Dia kembali melihat sosok didepannya lalu berjalan mendekat. "Hai!" sapa namja itu ramah.

Sosok didepannya terlihat terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum, senyum kaku. Tebakan namja itu tepat, yeoja yang kini ada dihadapannya memang sangat cantik, ditambah dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" namja bermata besar itu memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu itu terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi yang jelas dia bukan gelandangan karena baju yang dipakainya bersih dan rapi.

"A,aku sedang bingung. Tempat tinggalku baru saja dijual oleh sahabatku sendiri. Seluruh uang dan tabunganku dibawa pergi. Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa lagi dan juga ..."

"Ya?" namja bermata besar itu penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita si gadis.

"Dan juga aku lapar," ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

Namja itu tertawa mendengar jawaban si gadis, tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja manis itu. "Ya, kau terlihat kelaparan. Bagaimana jika kamu ikut denganku? Aku akan memberimu makan dan juga tempat tinggal."

Yeoja itu terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti namja yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam hingga akhirnya langkah namja itu berhenti.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan aku Choi Minho, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Minho saja. Aku bekerja disebuah cafe, ya mungkin kau bisa bekerja disana juga. Bosku orang yang baik. Kemarin dia bilang membutuhkan seorang pelayan perempuan. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Minho.

Yeoja itu sepertinya pemalu, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang wajah Minho. "Aku Lee Taemin," jawabnya.

Minho mengangguk. "Oke... kita sudah sampai ditempat kerjaku! Ayo, aku kenalkan kamu dengan bosku!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat yang menghiasi depannya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Sun Coffe" terpajang diatas pintu masuk.

.

.

Terlihat namja bermata sipit tengah berlari mengejar yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang. Yeoja itu mencoba menghindari namja yang mengerjarnya, namja bermata sipit. Beberapa kali yeoja itu terjatuh namun ia kembali bangkit dan berlari lagi. Hingga namja itu berhenti mengejarnya karena kelelahan. Dia terjatuh dijalanan sambil sesekali menarik napas dalam. Yeoja yang berlari itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan ikut duduk dijalanan sama seperti namja sipit lakukan.

"Kau berniat membuatku pingsan ya? aku rasa jantungku akan copot karena mengejarmu," ucap namja itu.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari mengikutiku. Bukannya sudah kukatakan, aku akan membayar barang-barang itu nanti," balas yeoja berwajah cantik dengan mata kucing yang menyipit.

Namja bermata sipit pun bangun dan berjalan mendekati yeoja tadi. "Kalau kamu tidak bekerja, darimana kamu mendapat uang?"

Yeoja itu terdiam, lalu matanya terpejam. "Aku tidak tau! Jangankan membayar hutangku padamu, bayar apartemenku pun aku tak bisa!" teriak yeoja itu membuat beberapa orang yang tengah asik menikmati keindahan taman didekat sana menatap aneh kearahnya.

Namja sipit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan duduk dijalanan sambil memandang yeoja disampingnya. "Kalau sudah begini mana aku tega padamu. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe tempatku bekerja. Kalau tak salah kemarin bosku bilang kalau dia membutuhkan seorang pelayan perempuan."

Yeoja itu berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Tapi hanya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan lain," ucapnya.

Si namja mengangguk senang lalu membantu yeoja cantik itu berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kita ke pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Akan aku perkenalkan kamu dengan bosku. Tenang, dia orang yang baik, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu. Oke Kibum-_ssi_? Hahaha.."

"Kau bisa saja Jinki-_ssi_! Panggil aku Key."

"Baiklah, dan panggil aku Onew. Aku tidak terlalu senang dipanggil dengan nama asliku."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke restoran tempat Onew bekerja.

Dan sampailah mereka didepan sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat didepannya. Diatasnya tertulis "Sun Coffe". Onew mengajak Key masuk juga kedalam restoran yang dipenuhi dengan aroma berbagai macam kopi.

.

Minho memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tertata rapi. Tepat disamping jendela berdiri seorang namja berkacamata tengah membaca koran. Matanya langsung tertuju ke Minho saat pintu ruanganya terbuka.

"Jonghyun- _hyung, _aku berhasil mendapatkan seorangpelayanuntuk cafe ini. Yeoja cantik dan manis pula, kelihatannya baik. Bolehkan dia bekerja disini?" cecar Minho begitu memasuki ruangan.

Namja yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu pun mendekati Minho. "Kau yakin dia baik? Ya...setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

Minho mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat kembali masuk, dibelakangnya turut pula Taemin dengan wajah malu. Dengan bangga Minho memperkenalkan Taemin kepada Jonghyun, padahal dia baru mengenal Taemin. Mereka baru saja berkenalan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi Minho bercerita layaknya dia sudah mengenal Taemin lama sekali. Sayangnya, Minho terpaksa menghentikan ceritanya karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Jjong! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" teriak Onew dengan begitu bersemangat. Sedangkan semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya terdiam memandang Onew.

"Dapat apa hyung? Jangan bilang kau berhasil mendapat paha ayam super besar secara gratis!"ucap Minho dengan mata menyelidik.

_Bletak!_

Terdengar ringisan dari mulut Minho yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk sebuah pukulan dari Onew. "Aku tak sedang membicarakan masalah sebuah paha ayam! Yah, walaupun aku berharap mendapatkannya."

Jonghyun menghela napas keras, "Lalu apa yang mau _hyung_ katakan sampai harus berlari ke kantorku?"

Onew menoleh dan tersenyum, menunjukkan dua gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan lucu diwajahnya. "Ah ya aku lupa! Aku datang ke sini membawa seorang pelayan untuk cafemu."

Minho terkejut. Diliriknya Key yang berdiri tepat disamping Onew. "Kau telat _hyung_! Aku sudah membawa seorang pelayan lebih dulu," ucap Minho menarik Taemin kesisinya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah membawanya sambil berlari kesini. Lagipula kalau dia tidak bekerja disini dia tidak akan bisa membayar apartemennya dan juga tak bisa bayar hutangnya padaku," balas Onew berapi-api.

"Dan dia!" Minho menunjuk Taemin. "Dia bahkan belum makan dari pagi. Dia kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, uang dan juga tabungannya. Apa _hyung_ tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" lanjut Minho tak mau kalah.

Sekarang giliran Onew yang menunjuk Key. "Kalau Key tidak bekerja disini dia tak bisa membayar hutangnya padaku," ucap Onew dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tapi Jonghyun _hyung_, Taemin lebih kasihan. Lihatlah badannya yang kurus, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Minho juga tidak kalah harap.

Sedangkan Taemin dan Key yang berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan Jonghyun yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah dua orang _coffee prince _di cafenya itu akhirnya menyuruh mereka berdua berhenti. Setelah menarik napas cukup panjang dan melirik Onew dan Minho, ia mulai berbicara.

"Kalian bisa lebih tenang sebentar? Dari semua yang aku dengar tadi sepertinya kedua teman kalian memang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Hmmm... sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang pelayan, tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti ini... baiklah, Taemin dan Key boleh bekerja di cafeku dan juga tinggal di apartemen bersama kalian berdua. Itu berarti biaya apartemen kalian akan ditanggung oleh empat orang, kupikir itu bagus."

Wajah Minho, Onew, Taemin dan Key terlihat senang. Mereka berempat berpelukkan layaknya teman lama, tapi tiba-tiba Key diam lalu terlihat berpikir. Dipandangnya wajah Jonghyun didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ketiga temannya pun ikut bingung melihat tingkah Key yang tiba-tiba diam seperti itu. Key sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu, gayanya sekarang mirip layaknya sherlock holmes yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya Onew. Key memandang Onew lalu beralih memandang Jonghyun. "Maaf Kim Jonghyun-ssi, tapi apa kau bisa kembali mengulang kata-katamu tadi?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan kembali mengulang kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan barulah Key menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi maksudmu kita berempat tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen? Aku dan Taemin tinggal bersama mereka berdua? _Are you kidding_?" tanya Key tak percaya.

Onew, Minho dan Taemin yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Key terlihat semakin bingung. "Oh ya! Kalian berempat akan tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Kau dan Taemin akan tinggal bersama mereka yang sudah jelas adalah namja. Masalahnya, aku tidak mungkin membelikan kalian apartemen sekarang, karena kalian belum bekerja padaku. Jadi itu yang bisa aku berikan, kalau kalian tidak mau berarti kalian tidak akan mendapat tempat tinggal. Itu tergantung kalian mau tinggal bersama mereka atau tidak." Jelas Jonghyun.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Onew, Minho, Taemin dan Key bukan? Mereka semua jelas terkejut. Tiba-tiba Key menarik tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya berbicara. "Taemin, apa kau mau tinggal bersama mereka?" bisik Key.

Taemin memandang Key lalu kearah para namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi, apa boleh buat," jawab Taemin pasrah.

Key mengangguk. "Baiklah karena kau setuju aku pun setuju untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi kita harus memberi peraturan pada mereka karena kita yeoja."

Taemin dan Key pun kembali bergabung bersama Onew, Jonghyun dan Minho. "Bagaimana, kalian setuju?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Ayolah Key! Daripada kau diusir lagi dari apartemen. Ini kan gratis," bujuk Onew.

"Iya Taemin, kau kan sudah tak punya uang dan tempat tinggal lagi," giliran Minho yang membujuk Taemin.

Key dan Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi kami memiliki syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kamar kami dan tak boleh menyentuh kami apa pun alasannya. Kalau kalian melanggar itu kalian harus membayar pada kami. Setiap pelanggaran 50 ribu won, _deal_?"

Onew dan Minho berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. "Jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama kami kan?" tanya Onew tak percaya. Key dan Taemin mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Onew memeluk Key yang jelas membuat Key terkejut namun ia tetap tersenyum saat Onew melakukan itu. "Kita akan tinggal bersama Key!" teriak Onew.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" goda Key. Otomatis Onew melepas pelukannya dan menyanggah kata-kata Key itu. "A, Aniyo. Aku hanya senang karena mulai sekarang ada yang memasak di apartemen."

"Hei! Bukannya aku juga sering memasak dan membersihkan apartemen," ucap Minho.

"Ta,tapi kan... AHHH pokoknya aku senang kalau kalian tinggal bersama kami," ucap Onew bingung yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan mereka berlima pun tertawa bersama.

Jonghyun kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memandang keempat pegawainya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian mulai bekerja sekarang karena cafe sebentar lagi buka!"

Mereka berempat pun mengangguk dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**TBC...**

_**Annyeonghaseyo! **_**Kaemi kembali setelah dulu mengganti akun karena lupa pw -,-V sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah komen d ff ini dulu, dan maaf baru bisa lanjutin lagi sekarang padahal sebentar lagi mau ujian *curcol* entah kenapa pas berhasil buka akun ini jadi pingin ngepost ff lagi. Apalagi ff shinee sekarang udah jarang banget ditemuin di ffn. Oh iya, inget ya ini ff re-post! Alur ceritanya nggak berubah, Cuma ada beberapa kata aja sih yang dirubah. Tapi mengingat ini ff di post 2 tahun yang lalu jadi pasti udah pada lupa XD chap ke-2 nggak akan lama kok di postnya paling beberapa hari. **

**Thank you for reading^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**~coffe prince~**

**Main cast : SHINee member**

**Genre : romance, friendship**

**Disclaimer : SHINee © SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : Sama seperti biasanya, cukup banyak typo berserakan, OOC dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau Taemin dan Key itu GENDERSWITCH! Yah intinya dari semua kata-kata saya adalah ... Happy reading readers!**

**.**

Cafe bernuansa cokelat dengan berbagai macam harum kopi itu terlihat penuh seperti biasa. Yang berbeda sekarang hanyalah ada dua orang yeoja cantik yang membantu para _coffe prince _di cafe tersebut.

"Hei Minho! Pesanan untuk meja nomor 5 belum kau antarkan juga? Mereka sudah menunggu dari 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Ayolah _hyung_! Kalau kau masih bisa berteriak seperti itu padaku, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengatarkannya!"

Minho dan Onew masih sibuk mengitari cafe tersebut untuk mengantarkan semua pesanan ke meja-meja yang semakin siang semakin ramai. Lalu kemana perginya dua yeoja cantik yang mungkin sekarang bisa kita panggil _coffe princess_?

Taemin yang memang belum makan dari pagi kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di tempat khusus pegawai, sedangkan Key terus memperhatikan pelanggan yang rasanya tak mau berkurang itu. Terkadang senyum tercetak di bibir tipisnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik bukan?

"_Eonni_, kenapa kau tidak makan? Setelah ini bagian kita yang melayani para pelanggan itu," Taemin berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Key kepadanya.

Mata bersudut tajam itu menatap sekotak makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Pandangannya beralih ke Taemin lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kurasa para namja itu sebentar lagi akan kehabisan suaranya karena teriak-teriak seperti itu."

Sekitar 20 menit Taemin dan Key selesai menghabiskan makanannya ketika Onew masuk dengan keringat bercucuran membuat rambut cokelatnya basah. Mata sipitnya menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Key. "Ayo ikut aku! Kodok itu sudah seperti orang stres sekarang. Ini hari minggu, tapi yah pertama kalinya toko begitu penuh seperti ini."

Key yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk dan pasrah diseret Onew ke dalam cafe.

Tak lama Minho masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Taemin masih duduk sambil meminum sekotak susu pisang. Keringat yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya tidak kalah dibanding Onew. Mata bulat Minho langsung tertuju Taemin yang masih menghabiskan susu pisangnya. "Kau masih disini?"

Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil berkonsentrasi pada suus pisangnya. Minho mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan mulai makan. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara karena masing-masing memiliki kegiatan sendiri.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba. Taemin menoleh dan sekali lagi hanya mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, kembali fokus pada susu pisangnya.

"Kau mennyukai susu pisang?" tanya Minho lagi yang tetap hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taemin.

Minho berpikir sejenak dan kembali mencoba bertanya. "Apa kau senang sekarang memiliki tempat tinggal?" sejenak Minho berpikir mungkin Taemin hanya akan mengangguk lagi, namun sebuah suara mengejutkan Minho.

"Aku senang! Tadinya aku bingung akan kemana setelah tahu kalau apartemen dan uangku semuanya hilang, untung aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Kalau tak ada kamu aku tak tahu sekarang bagaimana."

Minho tersenyum memandang yeoja di depannya ini. wajahnya masih menunduk tapi masih dapat dilihatnya semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. Tak tahukah Taemin betapa senangnya mata namja didepannya itu untuk terus menatap wajahmu?

"A, a, aku harus kembali ke dalam. _Eonni _pasti sibuk kalau hanya berdua saja, selamat makan Minho-ssi."

Taemin keluar dengan buru-buru hingga tidak sadar kalau ada orang didepannya dan menabrak tubuh orang itu. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama Key di meja depan. Minho hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah taemin.

"Kodok! Sedang apa kau? Melamun seperti itu. Aku tahu pekerjaan kita hari ini begitu melelahkan tapi apa itu membuat jiwamu melayang pergi dan meninggalkan raganya disini?"

Minho menoleh melihat hyungnya yang sekarang sudah duduk sembari membawa sekotak makanan. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dan ia pun kembali melahap bekal makan siangnya.

.

"Kerja bagus! Hari ini cafe kita penuh, berarti penghasilan meningkat."

Pukul 9 malam, Sun cafe kini sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal 4 orang yang sedang beristirahat di kursi yang belum mereka naikkan. Sangat terlihat wajah mereka yang lelah dan bersimbah keringat.

"Dan itu berarti kami mendapat uang tambahan! Akhirnya aku bisa makan ayam!" teriak Onew.

"Hyung, bukannya tadi siang kau juga makan dengan ayam?"

"Itu masih kurang, kau hanya memberiku paha ayam yang super kecil."

"Kalau kau mau ayam yang lebih besar, bayar dulu hutangmu padaku!"

Dan begitulah potongan percakapan antara para remaja itu sebelum berkemas dan meninggalkan cafe. Minho dan Taemin yang diberi tugas untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mereka berempat di apartemen pergi dengan bus, sedangkan Onjongkey harus ke apartemen Key dulu untuk membantu memindahkan barang-barang Key ke apartemen mereka.

.

"Key, haruskah boneka-boneka ini kau bawa juga? Dan ini, selimutnya juga?" Omel Onew yang bertugas mengangkat barang-barang milik Key keluar dari apartemennya.

Key menyipitkan mata kucingnya memandang Onew tajam. "Kalau kau tak mau membawanya, biar aku yang bawa! Kau itu namja tapi begitu cerewet."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Onew membawa barang-barang yang menurutnya tak berguna itu ke dalam mobil Jonghyun yang sudah terparkir di halaman depan apartemen Key.

Sekitar 2 jam lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Onew, Jonghyun dan Key untuk mengemasi seluruh barang yang akan Key bawa, walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya Onew yang bekerja mengangkut barang-barang milik Key. Sedangkan Key sibuk memilih barang yang akan dia bawa dan Jonghyun asik dengan _smartphone_ yang baru ia beli kemarin.

"Key-ssi kau duduk di depan! Kau seorang wanita, biarkan Onew hyung duduk dibelakang dengan barang-barang itu," ucap Jonghyun enteng.

Jonghyun membuka pintu mobil belakang dan mempersilahkan Onew masuk. Dengan kesal Onew masuk sembari merutuki nasibnya kini. Dia sudah bekerja seharian di cafe, lalu membawa semua barang-barang Key yang tak bisa dihitung berapa banyak dan sekarang dia harus duduk di kursi belakang dengan semua barang-barang ini!

Key masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Jonghyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Jonghyun berlari saming mobilnya lalu duduk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mobil bewarna hitam itu pun melaju membelah malam yang ramai di tengah pusat Seoul.

"Kuharap Minho dan Taemin membeli banyak makanan, aku lapar," kata Key sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lampu merah didepan jalan membuat Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Beberapa barang yang ditumpuk sebelah Onew jatuh menimpanya. Masih dengan kesal Onew mengangkat barang-barang itu dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Namun sepertinya dua orang di depannya tak mempedulikan penderitaan Onew.

"Kau mau berhenti dulu? Kita bisa makan di restoran dekat sini," ucap Jonghyun.

"A, aniyo! Bukannya sebentar lagi kita sampai ke apartemen kan? Aku yakin mereka sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," jawab Key sopan, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Sejujurnya dia memang lapar, tapi tak enak juga menerima tawaran bosnya yang sudah berbaik hati membolehkan ia kerja dicafenya, lalu mengijinkannya tinggal di apartemen dan juga mengantarkannya memindahkan barang-barang. Ia sudah banyak berhutang budi kepada Jonghyun yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Lihat Jong, lampunya sudah berubah warna sekitar 1 menit yang lalu dan apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi klakson di belakang kita?" ucap Onew dengan wajah ditekuk tanda kesal.

Tersadar dari lamunanya Jonghyun menoleh pada kaca spionnya dan segera melajukan lagi mobilnya.

.

Minho dan Taemin yang mendapat tugas berbelanja sudah sampai di salah satu supermarket yang menurutnya paling dekat dengan apartemen. Mengecek semua catatan yang telah ditulis oleh Onew sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Kita lebih baik ke tempat peralatan mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru ke tempat sayuran dan buah-buahan dan terakhir ke tempat makanan, bagaimana?" tanya Minho, sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil mendorong troli mereka ke arah peralatan mandi.

"Kau tidak usah kaget kalau kita belanja sangat banyak. Ini semua persediaan kita selama sebulan, walau aku tak yakin bertahan sebulan karena sekarang ditambah kalian berdua. Mungkin tengah bulan nanti kita harus kembali kesini, ahh tunggu! Disini kita berbagi tugas. Kau bisa mengambil beberapa sabun dan sampo, dan aku akan mengambil pasta gigi dan keperluan lainnya," terang Minho yang sekarang sudah menghilang diantara rak-rak tinggi.

Taemin mendorong trolinya mendekati tempat sabun, memilih beberapa jenis sabun dan mengambil beberapa sabun cair lalu kembali bergerak mencari sampo ke rak lainnya. Tak lama kemudian Minho telah kembali dengan beberapa pasta gigi dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya.

Mereka melanjutkan membeli membeli sayuran, buah-buahan, makanan dan minuman ringan.

"Mmm.. tunggu Minho-ssi, aku harus membeli..."

"Ne? Kau harus membeli apa?"

Taemin memandang kakinya, wajah putihnya perlahan memerah. Ia merasa malu. "I,itu aku harus membeli..."

Minho memandang Taemin, bingung. "Ya, kau mau membeli apa?"

Taemin memandang Minho sebentar dan kembali memandang kakinya. "Aku dan Key _eonni _kan yeoja, jadi kami butuh..." muka Taemin kini benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Minho berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba tertawa. "Oh ya aku menegrti sekarang. Maafkan aku, karena aku dan Onew hyung namja jadi dia tak menulis kebutuhan wanita. Kalau begitu ambillah, aku akan menunggu disini!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Taemin sudah kembali ke tempat Minho berada. "Kau mau es krim? Biar aku yang traktir," ucap Minho ramah. Taemin mengangguk senang.

Mereka berdua mengambil es krim sebelum membayar seluruh belanjaan di meja kasir. Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kantung plastik penuh belanjaan. Taemin dan Minho berjalan beriringan keluar dari supermarket menuju apartemen.

.

.

Musim panas di Seoul tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk menghabiskan malamnya di luar rumah. Hari ini Seoul tidak diguyur hujan dan itu menyebabkan udara benar-benar panas.

Sepasang remaja tegah berjalan diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan ini, padahal jam telah menunjukkan waktu 23.00. Di masing-masing tangan mereka membawa kantung hitam besar berisi beberapa belanjaan.

Jangan berharap sepasang remaja itu sedang berkencan sekaligus berbelanja seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka baru bertemu pagi tadi dan mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka di apartemen bersama kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa makanan disini? Mungkin beberapa ramen dan kimbab. Aku yakin mereka bertiga belum makan," saran Minho. Taemin yang berada disamping Minho juga berpikir jika ketiga orang itu pasti merasa lapar karena belum makan sejak sore tadi.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Taemin, keduanya mendekati sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang menawarkan makanan kaki lima yang murah tapi cukup untuk mengisi perut yang lapar setelah bekerja seharian.

Tak banyak yang terjadi memang, Taemin dan Minho tidak banyak bicara. Mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Setelah membeli beberapa makanan untuk dimakan nanti, kedua orang itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen.

"Kalian akhirnya datang, aku hampir mati kelaparan," ucap Key. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum dan Onew yang masih kesal entah berada dimana.

"Maaf kami terlambat, tadi sekalian membeli ramen dan beberapa makanan untuk dimakan. Tunggu, kemana Onew hyung? Kukira kalian bersamanya?" Minho celingukan mencari si chicken maniac itu.

Key menunjuk ke salah satu pintu kamar. "Tadi dia langsung masuk ke kamar itu."

Setelah menyimpan barang belanjaannya Minho bergegas ke kamar miliknya dan Onew. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Onew sedang membaca buku seperti biasa, walaupun raut wajah kesal tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau masih mempermasalahkan paha ayam super kecil yang aku berikan tadi? Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Besok akan aku belikan kau paha ayam super besar!"

Onew menoleh, menghadap sahabat terdekatnya itu. Terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab. "Aku tak marah hanya karena paha ayam itu. Tapi kalau kau menawariku, baiklah aku terima! Hahahaha.."

Minho memukul Onew dengan sebuah bantal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak berkumpul dengan mereka di depan?"

Onew menghela nafas berat, "Aku hanya lelah. Barang-barang ku sudah aku pindahkan kesini. Dan jangan ganggu aku karena aku mau tidur, ok?"

"Kau tak akan ikut makan? Aku sudah membeli ramen dan cemilan," tawar Minho.

Onew menutup buku di tangannya lalu mematikan lampu meja di sampingnya. "Simpan saja ramen bagianku di dalam kulkas."

Minho hanya memandang sahabat sekaligus hyung nya itu, mengangkat bahu dan kembali bergabung dengan Jonghyun, Key, dan Taemin.

"Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Jonghyun.

Minho mengangkat bahunya. "Dia bilang hanya lelah. Yah hari ini memang begitu melelahkan. Ah ya, kalian berdua bisa menggunakan kamar yang sebelah. Ada dua kasur disitu, dan ada satu kamar mandi yang bisa kita pakai bergantian. Selebihnya kalian bisa memeriksanya besok karena ini sudah malam. Jonghyun hyung, kau tidak akan menginap disinikan? Kalau kau menginap , mungkin kau bisa tidur di sofa itu!" jelas Minho panjang lebar.

Jonghyun memandang sofa yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Minho. Lalu bangkit membawa kunci mobilnya. "Aku lebih baik pulang, kurasa kasurku lebih nyama daripada sofa itu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Selamat malam dan sampai berjumpa besok di tempat kerja! Aku tak mau tahu kalian harus datang pukul 9 tepat!"

"Baiklah!" Teriak Minho sebelum pintu apartemen itu tertutup sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga tidur, biar aku yang membereskan tempat ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah. Selamat malam!" ucap Minho kepada Taemin dan Key yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Selamat malam juga Minho-ssi!" balas Key sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah korden tepat kearah mata kucing milik salah satu yeoja dikamar itu. Badannya terasa begitu lelah setelah kemarin ia melewati hari yang begitu berat. Namun mengingat dia harus bekerja, dengan berat hati Key memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dilihatnya Taemin sudah tidak ada, tercium aroma masakan dari arah dapur, dan ia yakin Taemin sudah bangun lebih pagi.

Key akhirnya keluar kamar dengan sebuah handuk tersampir di bahunya. Hanya ada Minho dan Taemin di dapur, mereka sedang membereskan meja untuk sarapan.

"Kau sudah bangun Key? Cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama," ucap Minho yang dibalas sebuah anggukan.

Key berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Badannya masih terasa pegal dan matanya masih ingin terpejam. Berdiri diam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Setelah merasa baikan, ia menyalakan kran air hingga memenuhi bathtub lalu mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia gunakan. Setidaknya dengan mandi dapat menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

.

Namja bermata sipit itu terbangun dengan malas. Melirik kasur disebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Menggeliat pelan dan turun dari kasurnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya, terlihat dari mata sipit yang masih terpejam itu.

Berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya Minho dan Taemin sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Diliriknya jam yag menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terdiam...

"YA! KAU LEE JINKI, SEDANG APA KAU DISITU! AKU SEDANG MANDI TAHU, CEPAT TUTUP PINTUNYA! DASAR AYAM PREVERT!"

**TBC~**

**Gimana chap 2 ini? ngaco ya? maklum ini kan ff udah lama banget jadi udah lupa cerita awalnya. Yah semoga readers suka^^ terima kasih juga buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya dan juga di ff yang dulu. Nih udah saya lanjut ya, maaf kalau lama banget T.T dan mungkin kalaupun dilanjut chapter ketiganya bakal lebih lama lagi berhubung saya udah kelas 3 dan beberapa bulan lagi ujian. Tapi sebisanya saya lanjutkan lagi. Skali lagi, gomawoyong~ **


End file.
